thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
Bear en la Gran Casa Azul (Lista de Episodios) Español Latino/Spanish (Latin America)
Primero Temporada 1. Hogar es Dónde el Bear es (Home is Where the Bear Is) - Agosto 11, 1997 2. Agua, Agua en Todos Lados (Water, Water Everywhere) - Agosto 12, 1997 3. Por Qué Bears No Puedo Volar (Why Bears Can't Fly) - Agosto 13, 1997 4. Que Cae Para Otoño (Falling for Fall) - Agosto 14, 1997 5. La Imagen De la Salud (Picture of Health) - Agosto 15, 1997 6. Cuota, Bear (Share, Bear) - Agosto 18, 1997 7. La Cumple de Tutter (Tutter's Birthday) - Agosto 19, 1997 8. Forma De Una Bear (Shape of a Bear) - Agosto 20, 1997 9. Qué Hay En El Correo? (What's in the Mail, Today?) - Agosto 21, 1997 10. Una Vagón De Diferente Color (A Wagon of a Different Color) - Agosto 22, 1997 11. Bailar Lejos 12. Musica para mis oidos 13. Esto es Todo Conectado (It's All Connected) - Agosto 27, 1997 14. Una Siesta De Invierno (A Winter's Nap) - Agosto 28, 1997 16. Comer, Beber Jugo y Sea Alegre 17. Dónde Está Mi Nieve Oso? 18. Trabajo Como un Bear 19. Fiebre de Primavera 20. Imagínate Esto 21. 22. A Quién Le Gusta Suciedad? 23. Creciente de Sol 24. Escucha! (Listen Up!) - September 18, 1997 26. Amigos Para Vivir (Friends For Life) - September 22, 1997 27. Espalda a Naturaleza (Back to Nature) - September 23, 1997 28. Las Auyalimpiadas (The Ojolympics) - September 24, 1997 29. El Gran Sueño (The Big Sleep) - September 25, 1997 30. Algo Saber Nuevo (Learn Something New) - September 26, 1997 31. Horas Buenos (Good Times) - Octubre 6, 1997 33. Todo Está en Tu Cabeza (It's All in Your Head) - Octubre 8, 1997 34. Oops, Mea Culpa 35. Feliz Cumpleaños Bear (Happy Birthday Bear) - Octubre 10, 1997 37. El Azul Grande Visita a Domicilio (The Big Blue Housecall) - Outubre 14, 1997 Segundo Temporada 1. Mi Prima Blotter (My Cousin Blotter) - November 6, 1997 2. Buscadores Del Queso Perdido (Searchers of the Lost Cheese) - November 13, 1997 5. Las Detectivos de Sin Sentido 7. Fiebre de Bailar 9. Dia de Vístelo 10. Yendo Interactivo (Going Interactive) - Marzo 7, 1998 12. Yo Ese Construido! 13. El Camino Yo Hoy Siente 14. Los Bichos (Bugs) - April 6, 1998 15. Tu Vas, Auya! ([[You Go, Ojo! (episode)|''You Go, Ojo!]]) - April 13, 1998 16. Este es Una Misterio 17. Si Al Principio No Lo Haces Bien (If at First You Don't Get it Right) - Mayo 11, 1998 19. Ocupaciones en Valle Woodland 21. Un Aventura De Olor (An Adventure of Smell) - Junio 9, 1998 22. No Soy Miedo (I'm Not Afraid) - Junio 16, 1998 25. El Amor es Todo lo Que Necesita 26. Bear: El Científico (Bear: The Scientist) - Julio 15, 1998 27. Tan Diferentes Como el Día y la Noche (As Different as Day and Night) - Julio 22, 1998 28. Ese Sentimiento Curación 29. La Secreta Caverna De Bear (Bear's Secret Cave) - Julio 29, 1998 30. Reina Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Agosto 6, 1998 31. Cuando Chicos Serán Chicos 32. Lo Que es Mío es Tuyo (What's Mine is Yours) - Agosto 20, 1998 33. El Deportes-tástico Capítulo (The Sports-tastic Episode) - Agosto 27, 1998 35. Y A Todo Una Bueno Noche (And to All a Good Night) - September 9, 1998 36. Llamada un Día (Call a Day) - September 16, 1998 37. Lo Hicimos Nuestra Manera 38. Cuéntame Otra Historia (Tell Me Another Story) - September 30, 1998 39. Cuando Tienes Que Ir! (When You've Got to Go!) - Octubre 17, 1998 40. Encontró y Perdido 41. Noche De Brujas Bear (Halloween Bear) - Octubre 31, 1998 42. Los Amigos en Jugar ([[Friends at Play|''Friends at Play]]) - Novembre 6, 1998 44. La Acción de Gracias de Mejor 46/47. Bienvenido a Valle Woodland (Welcome to Woodland Valley) - Enero 16, 1999 48. Esto es Acerca De Ti (This is About You) Enero 23, 1999 49/50. La Navidad De Bear (Bear's Christmas) - Enero 30, 1999 Tercero Temporada # Ojo's Perdido Sorpresa (Ojo's Lost Surprise) - Julio 9, 1999 # Arriba, Abajo, Al Rededor Todo! (Up, Down, All Around!) - Julio 16, 1999 # Sra. Vanderpreen Vistante al Casa Azul (Mrs. Vanderpreen Visiting to the Blue House) - Julio 23, 1999 # Vuelta a Agua (Back to Water) - Julio 30, 1999 # Los Libros Del Club (The Book Club) - September 10, 1999 # Comiendo Utensilios (Eating Utensils) - September 17, 1999 # El Primero Día en Escuela De Ratones (First Day at Mouse School) - September 24, 1999 # Dondé Está mi Bear Cha Cha Cha? (Where is my Bear Cha Cha Cha?) - Octubre 4, 1999 # La Familiar Reunión De Ratones (The Mouse Family Reunion) - Octubre 11, 1999 # Una Aventura Sobre Números (An Adventure About Numbers) - Octubre 18, 1999 # Citas Para Jugar (Play Dates) - Octubre 25, 1999 # Buscando a Mates (Finding Math) - Noviembre 2, 1999 # Benny la Bate (Benny the Bat) - Noviembre 9, 1999 # Qué es lo Experimento, Bear? (What is the Experiment, Bear?) - Noviembre 16, 1999 # El Olor Del Viento Fresco (The Smell of Fresh Wind) - Noviembre 23, 1999 # Marcadeo Bear (Marketing Bear) - Diciembre 13, 1999 # Nuestro Barrio Festival (Our Neighborhood Festival) - Diciembre 13, 1999 # El Balón Cuento (The Fairy Tale Ball) - Diciembre 13, 1999 # Palabras, Palabras, Palabras (Words, Words, Words) - Diciembre 20, 1999 # Una Aventura en Leyendo (An Adventure in Reading) - Diciembre 20, 1999 # El Mercadillo Casero (The Yard Sale) - Diciembre 20, 1999 # Otro Día De Ayuda (Another Day of Help) - Diciembre 20, 1999 # El Juego De Pelota Bonanza (The Ball Game Bonanza) - Diciembre 27, 1999 # Clima Tormentoso (Stormy Weather) - Diciembre 27, 1999 # Mueve a Bailar (Move to Dance) - Diciembre 27, 1999 # Haciendo Algún Escritura (Doing Some Writing) - Marzo 2, 2000 # Nutrir! (Nurture!) - Marzo 2, 2000 # La Sorpresa De Tutter a Dos (Tutter's Surprise at Two) - Marzo 9, 2000 # Solitario Hogar (Lonely Home) - Marzo 16, 2000 # Ir a Sueño (Go to Sleep) - Marzo 23, 2000 Quarto Temporada 4. Una Viaje a la Almacenar General (A Trip to the Stock Store) - September 24, 2001 5. Tu Lo Que Hice Esto! (You Did That!) - Octubre 2, 2001 6. Colores por Todas Partes! (Colors Everywhere!) - Octubre 9, 2001 7. Mostrar y contar (Show and Tell) - Octubre 16, 2001 8. Bear's Gran Ornatu Fiesta (Bear's Big Costume Party) - Octubre 23, 2001 9. Abuela Flutters 100.º Cumple 12. Una Secuela de Acción de Gracias (A Sequel of Thanksgiving) - Noviembre 20, 2001 13. El Gran Misterio de Bear 15. Amor Dia (Love Day) - Deciembre 14, 2001 17. El Invierno de su Contenido (The Winter of His Content) - Diciembre 28, 2001 18. Jugar en la Tienda (Play in the Store) - Enero 13, 2002 20. La Favorito Canción Infantil de Tutter (Tutter's Kid Rhyme) - Enero 20, 2002 22. Autoridad de Novelas (Authority of Novels) - Enero 27, 2002 23. Los Voluntarios en Valle Woodland (Volunteers in Woodland Valley) - Enero 27, 2002 25. Harry y Hallie 26. Animales en Casa Nuestro! 27. La Gráfico de Bocadillo 28. El Bebé es Aquí! (The Baby's Here!) - Marzo 21, 2002 29. El Cuestionario Legendario 31. Gran Casa Azul de la Valiente 34. Las Gafas de Ojo (Ojo's Glasses) - Abril 30, 2002 35. La Photo del Ojo 36. Mira con cuidado… 37. Buscadores de Forma (Shape Searchers) - Mayo 13, 2002 38. Por Qué No Puede Ser Amigos? 39. Limpieza, Sin Limpieza 40. La Gran Fiesta de Pijama De Bear (Bear's Big Pajama Party) - Mayo 13, 2002 Cinco Temporada 4. Las Fábulas Del Favoritas 5. Cena Fabricación 10. Flores, Plantas y Árboles (Flowers, Plants and Trees) - Octubre 13, 2002 14. Los Bomberos de la Bola Grande 15. Un Para Estrenar Juego 17. El Increíble Skippy (The Incredible Skippy) - Diciembre 7, 2002 23. Vamos a Golpear el Camino 24. Historia, Sustoria, Bearstoria (History, Herstory, Bearstory) - Enero 27, 2003 30. Pájarito de Extraño 31. Ojo el Cobarde 35. Rocko es Colegio Apagado 40. Esta es tu vida, Bear Sexto Temporada 2. Asco Instinto 5. Un trabajo para Bear Luto, quod Amor mox tibi Séptima Temporada Espalda a Ratones Otro Extraña Pájarito Prehistórica Bear Octava Temporada El Malicioso Viaje Nuevos vecinos 28/29. Espectacular Episodio del 300 Novena Temporada Décima Temporada Category:International BITBBH Shows